


You're Alright

by Chrommunism



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Ryuji is a Good Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrommunism/pseuds/Chrommunism
Summary: Ryuji has low self-esteem and Akira loves him very much: the fanfiction





	You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize until I was going through AO3 that this is actually a rarepair? So, to the comparably few people who ship this, enjoy. This hasn't been proofread, so I apologize for any errors.

The fading rays of the early summer evening slanted through the windows of Akira's room in the attic of Leblanc. He and Ryuji had sprawled over his couch after an intense training session that left both of them tired as the adrenaline faded, but pleased with the progress they had made. Akira turned his head slightly to watch as the gentle sunlight highlighted Ryuji's features and filtered through his hair.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Akira hadn't even intended to ask that out loud. Ryuji looked taken aback by the question, eyes widening. He was suddenly much more aware of how close they were, and how their fingers intertwined.

"Uh, yeah. I dunno why you needed to ask me though, it's kinda weird to just ask that..." Ryuji trailed off at the end of his sentence. He wasn't quite sure how to describe his and Akira's relationship. He knew better than to think they were dating or anything, but they had been pretty physically affectionate over the course of their time together, and it had him wondering. His eyes shifted down to their linked hands, and Akira placed his other palm against Ryuji's cheek. Once again, Ryuji startled. This, though, Akira could unfortunately understand the source of. He could still see the aftereffects of what Kamoshida had done to Ryuji. Of course, Akira could never fault his friend for it, but it killed him to see nonetheless. The way that bastard made Ryuji flinch away from warm, plain affection was something he could never forgive, no matter how much Kamoshida's heart had changed.

After shaking himself from his thoughts, Akira shifted himself on the couch to be fully facing Ryuji, moving closer until their noses were nearly brushing. "Is this okay?" he asked, watching Ryuji's eyes for any sign of hesitation, but saw none as Ryuji broke into a half-smile.

"'Course, I already said it is."

"Just checking," Akira half-mumbled as he pressed his lips to Ryuji's. His hand slid back from Ryuji's cheek to tangle into his hair, running the soft blond between his fingers. However, he could feel Ryuji's hand start to fidget after a few moments and pulled away.

"Ryuji? What's wrong?"

"It's nothin', don't worry about it," Ryuji responded half-heartedly. "It's just... I wonder sometimes, why do you wanna be so close with me? Like, everyone'll always tell you 'stay away from that Sakamoto kid, he's real trouble', but that never even seemed to faze you. I guess all of us in the Phantom Thieves are kinda outcasts, but-"

"You're selling yourself a little short there, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What I mean is that you're the strongest, most kind-hearted person I know, and I promise I'm not going to leave your side. I guess I must not tell you that enough." Ryuji was caught completely off guard by Akira's sudden declaration. Here he was, staring like a dumbass as Akira was smiling at him from under his bangs, clearly awaiting a response.

"You... I'm... what?" Nice, Ryuji thought to himself, just the response this situation called for.

"Do you remember when we were in the subway station in Shibuya when that little old lady started asking you for directions, and you helped her all the way to her train?"

"Yeah, sure. Why're you bringin' that up?"

"I think that was when I realized that I liked you. For someone with such a tough exterior, you're really sweet. It's pretty adorable."

"A-adorable? For real? Don't think anyone's said that about me before," Ryuji said, laughing awkwardly to try and hide his blush.

"It's true." Akira couldn't help the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk as he watched Ryuji floundering, clearly unused to accepting compliments.

"Look, if you're joking, that'd be a pretty mean thing to say to a guy."

"Do I seem like I'm joking?"

"No, but you can be kinda hard to read at times. You've got that whole 'cool, stoic, and mysterious' vibe, y'know?" It was then Akira's turn to blush at the compliment. "It's not that I don't trust you or somethin', I just feel like you could do better than me." Akira didn't respond, only shaking his head and frowning slightly before sliding his fingers back into Ryuji's hair. Ryuji laughed again. "Then again, you can be a real weirdo sometimes, you know that?" Then, he couldn't hold back his grin, even as he was pressing his mouth to Akira's and framing Akira's waist with his hands. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and Ryuji could feel himself melting into it.

Akira, being the man of swift action he was, broke contact for barely a moment while he swung a leg over Ryuji's lap to be straddling him before reconnecting their lips. This kiss, however, was decidedly less gentle. Before Ryuji's brain could fully recover from the sight of Akira hovering over him and straddling his hips, Akira slid his tongue over the seam of Ryuji's mouth. Ryuji gasped, and Akira took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Ryuji's responding noise to this was somewhere between a moan and a squeak as Akira's tongue was suddenly part of the equation, and it was just too much to handle. As they broke apart to catch their breath, Ryuji had to mentally admit that Akira, red-faced and panting open-mouthed, looking down at him with hooded eyes was straight up the hottest thing he had ever seen. It was almost as if Akira had read his mind, and shot him one of his smirks that evoked the image of the look he donned as a phantom thief, the one he gave shadows before finishing them off. And if Ryuji wasn't hard before, boy was he hard now.

However, Akira wasn't able to keep up his cool aura for long as his smirk soon cracked in to a genuine smile, and he took in the sight of Ryuji practically trembling beneath him. Still grinning, he buried his face into the crook of Ryuji's neck and started leaving gentle kisses that eventually grew more passionate, sucking marks into the other boy's skin.

"H-hey, hold on with those hickeys! I can't show up to school tomorrow with my neck all covered in marks without gettin' stared at even more than usual, and then people are gonna start wonderin' who put them there!" Ryuji gave a mild effort to disentangle himself, but he didn't quite have the willpower to fully remove his hands from Akira's sides.

"Tell them it was me," Akira answered, his eyes teasing behind a lingering haze of arousal.

"Like hell I could do that! People already think it's weird enough that you even want to hang out with me, much less... whatever this is." Ryuji blushed even more as he failed to articulate what he actually considered what they were doing together to be.

"Then say you're dating some cute girl." Akira had now moved onto sliding his hands under Ryuji's shirt, shoving it progressively higher over his stomach.

"I'm not just gonna lie! Honestly, none of those're any kinda solution and I think you know that." Once again, Akira only stared in response. "Look, just keep the marks to somewhere where people won't see them, okay?" Akira gave a nod before standing up, tugging Ryuji up with him before flopping down on the bed. Ryuji had no choice but to take a seat next to him. Akira rearranged them so that Ryuji was sitting with his back to the wall and Akira straddled him again. Again, he ducked his head, this time sucking kisses into Ryuji's left hip. With Akira's head practically in his lap, Ryuji could feel another wave of arousal crash through him, followed swiftly by an embarrassing realization. With how Akira was pretty much lying on top of him, he had to have noticed Ryuji's incessant hard-on, hadn't he? Was he just ignoring it intentionally? Of course, he should probably be able to figure out that if Akira was having them get comfy on his bed, they probably had the same dirty line of thinking going on, but it was too much to ask for Ryuji to be thinking logically at a time like this. As a result of this mental quandary, Ryuji subconsciously started moving his hands from their track of moving up and down Akira's back, tracing the muscles that had developed their over the course of their training together, moving around to his front. He could swear he hadn't intended to brush the crotch of Akira's pants, and his reaction to his action was just as shocked as Akira's, his own shock coming more from him being able to feel that Akira was just as hard as he was. As Akira's breath hitched, Ryuji tried to pull his hand away, only for Akira to grab his wrist before it could retreat too far.

"Ryuji, please," Akira sighed, staring down at Ryuji hopefully. He wasn't pulling Ryuji anywhere, just waiting for Ryuji to make a move himself, which was just the kind of considerate shit Ryuji probably should have expected from Akira, but still blushed at anyways. He palmed Akira's erection through his pants, feeling for himself that yes, Akira was just as hard as he was. At the feeling of Ryuji's hand on him, Akira closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath before leaning down to kiss Ryuji again and sliding one of his own legs between Ryuji's. He slowly started to rock his hips, Ryuji following the rhythm and moaning into Akira's mouth. He gasped at the pressure of Akira's thigh against his dick, pleasure starting to mount despite the clothes separating them. The realization struck him that he was rushing headlong into a premature orgasm, and there was no way he was going to live with the embarrassment of coming before his pants were even off.

"Hey, Akira, hold up a sec," Ryuji mumbled, lips bruised and half-numb from their passionate kisses. His hands were shaking slightly, and getting his fingers to cooperate as he attempted to pull the zipper of Akira's pants down was an absolute struggle. His fumbling only served to make Akira fidget even more under his touch as he fumbled with the pants. Akira's face was completely red, his eyes locked on Ryuji's sad attempts to remove his pants, his hips lifting to push themselves slightly into Ryuji's hand. Once Ryuji finally prevailed in getting the zipper open, Akira had no patience for any attempts on Ryuji's behalf to remove his boxers, and shifted his hips lower to grind against Ryuji's thigh. Ryuji could feel a damp spot near his tip growing under his fingers as Akira pressed his hips down. Even though Ryuji wasn't really getting much direct stimulation on himself at that moment, with Akira too far gone to focus much on pleasuring him, watching Akira pant above him, desperate and open kept him right on the edge. Akira's hips gradually picked up the pace, moving faster and faster in time with Akira's gasping breath until finally, his back arched and he pushed his hips forward one last time as Ryuji watched a wet spot spread over the front of his boxers. As sure as Ryuji was of how uncomfortable the sensation of coming in his boxers was, he was still hard and wanting, and watching Akira come felt like a live wire was sparking inside of him. There was nothing he could to do keep himself from continuing to grind against Akira's thigh, with Akira still breathing heavily on top of him. It felt like barely a moment later before Ryuji's orgasm followed.

After a few moments of calming their breathing, Akira wordlessly flopped down to be fully lying down. Ryuji, feeling pretty boneless himself, did the same, winding his arms around Akira once they were both horizontal. He tried his best to ignore the awkward silence. After all, what exactly would he say after all of that? At this point, he had trouble even thinking of what they had been talking about before they started making out. But, he still felt like he needed to fill the quiet.

"Was that, uh, okay?" Wow, out of anything he could have possibly said, he managed to make the situation even more awkward. Perfect, he thought, just perfect.

"Okay?" Akira turned to gaze at Ryuji, seeking elaboration.

"Yeah, like, that didn't mess anything up between us or somethin'? Like, you wanted that to happen and all?" Ryuji stumbled over his wording.

"Yes, of course. I've wanted to do that for a long time, actually. You're pretty cute, being so compassionate," Akira replied, lips tugging into a grin.

"Ugh, you sayin' stuff like that just makes me regret askin'," Ryuji mumbled as he pressed his face into the pillow. Akira's smile widened, and he placed a gentle kiss on Ryuji's cheek.

"Can't help it, it's true," Akira said softly, lips tickling Ryuji's warm skin.

"Fine, whatever... You're pretty cute yourself, you know." Ryuji turned to make eye contact with Akira, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Akira's eyes drifted closed, and Ryuji's eyelids felt heavy as well. But he couldn't let himself forget about the mess in his underwear before falling asleep. "Hey, uh, shouldn't we get changed or somethin'? I dunno about you, but I'm feeling kinda gross right now." Akira shot him a look out of the corner of his eyes that seemed to say 'I'm in no mood to be moving right now'. Honestly, it was almost funny to Ryuji to see the stark difference between how he looked now and how he acted as the determined leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"C'mon, you'll thank me in the morning," Ryuji said as he tugged Akira up, laughing slightly under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> When thinking about writing this fic, I had to ask myself the essential question: with this pairing, who do I think would top in this situation? And the only answer my mind supplied was 'not Ryuji'. And thus, the rest of this just kind of sprung forth from that first thought. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @spacechannellesbian


End file.
